iAccident
by kaelinicole
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember I have been in love with my dorky little nub, yes we've known each other longer than I've known Carly. We first met in kindergarten and we have pretty much been inseparable, with the exception that I beat him up on a daily basis so there are a few days that we don't talk. We have had our ups and downs and at one point we were boyfriend and girlfriend, he was my first love as I was his. But for things I cant even remember we broke up, worse day of my life I might add. But things have gotten so much more complicated now.

She couldn't believe it, how the hell did this actually happen, well she know how it happened. Its just crazy, one night one drunken decision that neither one of them could hardly remembered, but couldn't forget. We aren't in high school anymore and it defiantly showed, the five years since graduation had done Freddie good. Real good. He was so far from being the nub he once was, now he had more girls fawning over him than he realized.

To tell you the truth it bothered the hell out of me when the girls that came up to him acted like I wasn't even there, I mean hello we've been roommates since we graduated high school. Yeah me and Freddie have been living together for five years and we haven't killed one another yet, don't get me wrong we argued a lot and we still acted like teenagers. Guess that came with still doing iCarly only now it was more adult based, neither of us wanted to give it up and once we allowed advertisements on it we started making some serious cash, which meant we didn't have to work through college.

We had graduated a few months ago we all had majored in some kind of entertainment, Freddie went into filming, Carly in to acting, and me I did a little bit of both. Which just makes our show so much better, but mine and Freddie's one night was going to change it all.

"Carly what do I do about this? How am I going to tell him?"

"Well I would just come out and tell him."

"I'm just supposed to walk up to him and go hey remember that night that we cant really remember?"

"Well that's a start, how did this happen anyway?" Carly asked while I gave her a hard look. "I know how it happened Sam but I mean you and Freddie what brought it on?"

"We were drunk, I had just broken up with Ryan and him with Brooke and we were talking about it and while we were talking it just brought up old feeling from when we dated and the next thing I know I'm waking up in his bed naked. End of story we pretend that it never happened."

"Isn't it weird being roommates?"

"Are you kidding, we could barely be in the same room after it happened for weeks. But this, this is something I never would of pictured."

"Sam you have to tell him before there isn't any options."

"Carly. There is only one option, I'm going to see this to the end." With that I stood up and walked out of her apartment and up the two flights of stairs to my apartment.

Opening the door I cant help but smile when I see a sleeping Freddie on our couch, and of course like always when he's home he is shirtless, saying that he didn't work so hard on his body to were he had to cover it up. Which just isn't fair to me, I have to look at that all day every day. Smiling I walkover and sit on the edge of the couch running my hand threw his hair nudging his gently.

"Freddie wake up."

"What's wrong?" he asks still asleep.

"We need to talk."

"You know my dad once said that those were the four most frightening words a woman can say." he replies jokingly running his hands over his face, but stops when he sees me. "Are you okay Sam? You look pale."

"Yeah, remember the night." putting emphasis on the word night, and he nodded slowly. "well…you see the thing is…" Before I could finish my stomach flipped and I ran full force to the bathroom emptying my stomach of the lunch me and Carly just had, I tensed when I felt Freddie's hand on my head as he pulled my hair off my neck and rubbed my back.

"Did you eat uncooked meat again? I told you to stop doing that." Freddie joked.

"I wish it was something that simple. I'm so sorry Freddie." I turned to look at him and saw his eyes go wide.

"Sam…were you on birth control that night?" He asked barley above a whisper.

As I moved away from the toilet I sat back against the wall. "I stopped taking it when I found out Ryan was cheating on me. I just thought why take it if I wasn't having sex."

"Sam, you did have sex though."

"I know we did, but we were way to drunk for me to think about it. We both weren't thinking, the only thing running threw my mind was you. I just stopped thinking about everything except the way you were making me feel. I'm so, so sorry Freddie."

"Hey." Freddie got down on the floor with me. "It's not just your fault, you weren't the only one that was in my bed that night. I hate to ask but are you sure?"

"Yeah, look under my sink in my tampon box." Freddie opened the cabinet and cringed a little as he opened the box pulling out not one but two positive pregnancy tests. "I would say that those are proof enough."

"What should we do?"

For one second my heart stopped at the mention of the word WE. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, well and tell you. I still cant say it out loud yet. I want to keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Freddie I have been in love with you since we first met, you were my first everything, and I'm glad it happened that night. No matter what I choose you get a voice in the matter, if you don't want this baby you don't have to be there. I don't want to "Trap you" into anything."

"Sam, you aren't trapping me into anything, I know you extremely well. I know we didn't plan this but I'm glad that if I have to have a child now its with you." I met Freddie's eyes for the first time and say a small smile forming on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You realize that you just said you want me. The girl you call the blonde headed demon to be the mother of your child right?"

"Yep, and I love you. Just so you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys had to go M for this chapter, and this is the flashback to the night.

SPOV

I jumped as I heard the front door slam causing me to jump therefore I spilt my drink, I turned toward the front door ready to yell but stopped as I saw the look on Freddie's face. He looked destroyed, hurt, and broken. I've only seen him look like that one other time, and that was when we broke up. Well in all farness it was mutual, I guess. But anyway not the point. I couldn't help but fell hurt at the sight of him, he just flopped on the couch face down. Walking over I nudged him and when he looked I me I did something I never do, I handed him my drink and walked back making my self another. By the time I had turned around he was sitting up, staring at the now empty glass in his hands. Grabbing the bottle of vodka I walked over and sat down next to him handing him the bottle.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"That stupid bitch was cheating on me." he barely responded with a whisper, I wanted to kill Brooke. "I caught her." he continued before drinking out of the bottle.

"Stupid bitch." I agreed.

"Sam, what happened with Ryan anyway?"

"We were supposed to go on a date but he didn't show so I went to his place and let my self in with his key he gave me and I found him sleeping naked next to some girl. So I threw a bowl of ice water on them and hit him in the head before I left I threw the key at him. End of story."

"What an ass, sorry about that."

"Not your fault, hey they should get together and they could have a cheat fest and neither of them would notice." Freddie laughed at that, so I knew he would get over her fast.

After that we spent the next few hours just watching tv and drinking the vodka ever time one of us thought or mentioned our ex's, funny thing is we stopped talking about them a while ago and here we were laughing at something stupid Freddie had said, and me I was trying not to snort, which I was failing at miserably.

"Your so cute when you snort like that."

"I'm not cute when I snort you nub."

"You haven't called me nub in a long time."

"Well we don't see or talk much these days, you know when we had people to see."

"Very true. Hey Sam, I've missed just sitting around talking to you."

"Me to, well I'm going to head off to bed. Night Freddie." As I got up off the couch all the drinks had hit me hard and I fell back down landing on Freddie, I started to laugh uncontrollably as he joined in.

"Guess your not leaving." He smirked.

"Haha, I'll get there." Meeting his eyes for the first time I finally saw the Freddie I used to know, the nub, the dork, my dork. Knowing this could go either of two ways I didn't care I leaned forward.

FPOV

Watching Sam fall on my lap was funny, she hadn't been this tipsy in a while. You know the kind where once you stand up it hits you full force making you drunker, see I normally pace my self but tonight I tried to get the image of my girlfriend…ex-girlfriend, out of my mind. It worked because now all I can think about is this blonde demon sitting next to me, god I had missed being this close to her, being able to see those beautiful big blue eyes. And now she was leaning in, oh fuck it, only going to end one of two ways.

I hear her whisper my name before I grab her hair and pull her mouth to mine faster kissing her roughly. God how I missed this. Running my tongue over her bottom lip I moan when she allows me to slide my tongue into her mouth. Keeping her head close to mine I feel her move so I left her go, but to my surprise she doesn't pull back but she sits in my lap pulling me closer to her. I pull my mouth away form hers as I kiss down to her neck running my hands down her back to grab her waist. I slide my hand under the hem of her shirt before ripping it over her head, before trailing bites and kisses down her chest.

For one second I considered stopping, but fuck it. I hadn't been with her in so long that nothing could make me stop, well her saying no would, but I was praying she wouldn't say it. Finally I slid my hand to her bra and made quick work of it throwing it somewhere behind us. Grabbing a hand full of her silky smooth blonde hair I pull her face back towards mine and my other hand runs it fingers over her now exposed nipples causing her to gasp at my touch.

I freeze as she pulls away and I look at her expecting her to smack the hell out of me but when she slides her hands to my chest she rips my shirt open flinging buttons all over before sliding my shirt off my shoulders. I see her smile as she begins kissing my neck, running her hands over my chest which I know she loves. Years at the gym had really paid off. I shiver as her teeth graze my nipple, fuck I forgot how she likes to bite. Before I know it she is at the button of my jeans and as we link eye contact I nod slightly giving her the okay, I feel the button open and I sigh as I feel the relief on my dick as the zipper slides down.

"Some ones happy to see me."

"I'd be willing to bet that your so wet at the sight of me right now."

"You sure about that Benson?"

With out warning I grab her to my chest hearing her moan as our naked chest touch each other, I grab her thighs as I stand up carrying her to my room before closing the door and setting her on her feet next to my dresser. Sucking on her collar bone I feel her nails rake down my bad causing me to hiss into her neck, only to get a laugh out of her. She knew that she was driving me crazy, but two can play at that game. Stepping away from her I slide my hands up to her waist before sliding them to the button of her jeans with out waiting I unbutton and zip them quickly pushing them down as far as I can before pressing my foot in the middle so she can step out of them.

There is nothing better than looking at Sam in just her boy shorts, well without them is better. God I had missed seeing her like this, I occasionally get a peak if she leaves her door open but its not very often, before she can make a move I move towards her picking her up and setting her on my dresser. Kissing her roughly I know that were both not going to stop this now I run my hand down between her legs and rub lightly.

"Fuck Freddie." she manages to get out in between kisses, but it only makes me more determined. Rubbing against her a little harder I slide her boy shorts to the side and slide in my index finger, fuck she is so much tighter than I remember. "Holy Fuck Freddie!" she moans loudly.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I smirk at her. "Oh did you like that?" I slid my middle finger in her as well crooking my fingers while my thumb rubbed her clit, wasn't long before she was meeting me thrust for thrust with her hips. Once her legs started shaking I new it wasn't long before I got what I wanted. I wanted to see her lose control.

Sliding my tongue back into her mouth silencing her moans I feel her let loose, grinding on to my fingers, her muscles gripping me tighter. Once her body relaxed I slid my fingers out of her bringing them to my face licking them clean.

"Sam you taste so good, but just to make sure your fully relaxed." I lifted her off the dresser throwing her on my bed once she hit the mattress I reach up and pull her panties off. Before crawling over her hooking her legs over my shoulders giving her a quick lick.

"Freddie! Oh my god are you trying to kill me?"

"You know you love it." I say before feeling her back arch as I give her a few quick licks. "Baby you are so fucking delicious." I grip her hips and suck hard on her clit getting a scream out of her, as her hands go to my hair gripping it hard.

SPOV

God this boy was trying to kill me and I was loving every minute of it, he had always loved making me scream when we were together, but we had to keep quiet with Carly always being around. But now all bets were off, and I couldn't believe I was lying naked in Freddie's bed yet again and it didn't seem that we weren't stopping anytime soon, fine by me.

"Freddie please I cant take it." and I all heard was laughter as he finally released my lower body before kissing up to my breast, but once he gotten there I surprised him by flipping him on his back before getting on top of him.

"That's not playing fair."

"I didn't think we were playing fair." I responded before I trailed kisses from his neck down his chest over his abs and finally reaching his jeans I grabbed them and his boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion. Naked Freddie equaled YUMMY, had it really been five years since she had seen him like this? Five years had done him really good, and one of my favorite parts of his body had a 9 inch length and a three in girth and I knew that it was going to hurt.

Sliding up to him I grab the base of his rock hard dick and immediately here him suck in a breath, I run my tongue up his dick extremely light with my touch. Before running slow circles around the tip of his dick

"I wonder if you taste the same." I said before running my tongue over the tip of his dick causing us both to moan loudly.

Eyes closing, slowly she closed her mouth around him, carefully lowering her head, taking as much of him as she could before dragging her lips backwards, only to plunge towards his crotch once more, each time taking more of him into her mouth. Grabbing her hair, Freddie's toes curled, the pleasure he was getting from her could never be matched. Gazing down the length of his body Freddie watched as his dick, disappeared into her mouth again and again, the sexy slurping noises was all he could hear as she worked him with her mouth, tongue, and lips. Tightening the grip he had on her hair, knowing she liked when he took the lead, he encouraged her "All the way..."

Opening her eyes, staring up at him, nails digging into his hips she forced her head down, only pausing when the entrance of her throat constricted, denying him entrance. Tipping her head back just slightly she cautiously relaxed allowing him to slip in a little further, her body's natural reaction to jerk, then gag, only forced a deep, guttural groan from Freddie's throat. Loving the effect she had on him, Sam continued, lifting her head just a bit, taking in some air, before taking him back into her throat, this time sliding her head down, stopping only when her lips were stretched by the thick base of his dick.

On the verge of losing control Freddie pulled on Sam's hair, lifting her head. Grabbing her roughly, rolling, pinning her beneath him, she arched for him, like some lazy cat, the heat radiating from her was going to burn him up. "You are so beautiful." Freddie whispered into her ear.

Reaching for him, Sam's nail dug into the back of his neck, forcing him against her. Lips parting beneath his, she moaned as his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth. Needing to be closer to him, she ran her fingers across the expansion of his back, loving the feel of his muscles, rediscovering every inch of him, she lovingly petted him. Pulling her mouth from his, he pressed his forehead to hers, both of them breathless, they stared into each others eyes. "I have missed you." Sam said.

"I missed you to. Are you sure about this Sam?" He asked hoping she would say yes. But she never answered just pulled his mouth back to hers as he grabbed his dick and aligned it with her entrance before plunging deep with one thrust.

"OH FUCK FREDDIE!" I couldn't help but yell, and just like I predicted it hurt like hell, Ryan never came close to matching Freddie's size or width.

"Fuck Sam you are so fucking tight." Freddie said with clenched teeth, I could feel his dick twitch inside of me and I knew he was trying to control himself. "Don't move, because if you do its over."

I just nodded as we laid there it gave my body more time to adjust to him. When I heard him exhale I knew he had collected himself enough and that's when I felt him pull completely out before he thrust back in causing me to scream again. Moaning into Freddie's mouth I rocked my hips towards his, causing him to slip deeper inside of me. Curling my nails into his back, holding onto him as he started to thrust deeper and harder, my moans of pleasure echoed in the room. "Freddie.." I moaned arching beneath him, my breath becoming shallow as he worked himself deeper inside of my body. "Oh…Fuck…yes.."

Body tensing, she squeaked when Freddie began short deep jabs, rocking against the spot that made her toes curls she gasped, unable to breath, as her orgasm finally washed over both of them.

"God damnit" Freddie yelled, the walls of her pussy began to clamp up as she started to cum, gripping him tighter and tighter, Freddie was not able to withstand to much more of this. Grabbing her hands, pinning them above her hands, he pounded her harder. "Fuck Sam." He hollered, his whole body tensed as I felt his warm cum shoot deep inside of my body, causing me to go over the edge one more time.

We laid connected him on top of me for a few minutes while we caught out breaths when he did pull out of me I whimpered at the loss of contact, he moved to my side pulling me close to his body. Just hearing his heart beat I closed my eyes feeling the effects of the alcohol and the amazing sex we had just had.

"That…was…fucking…epic…" Freddie got out in between breaths.

"Best sex ever." We were both in agreement on that one and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter...leave me love and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

Life has definitely changed over the last four months, how? Well for starters I am officially five months pregnant with Freddie's baby, to tell you the true I couldn't be happier. There have been big changes over theses months, me and Freddie decided that we had to move into the same room. Which wasn't an issue since I told him I was pregnant he slept next to me every night, and since he moved across the living room his bed room is going to be the nursery which I wont be able to see until the baby shower Freddie says. There was never any will you be my girlfriend or will you be my boyfriend questions. We are together and I love every single second of it. I mean even the love word has been thrown around quite a few times, but my favorite part of this pregnancy is all the sex. Its like were seventeen again, one look is all it takes most times.

Right now I'm laying in bed reading a book, yes I read, while my sexy little nub is sound asleep next to me. Trust me if he wakes up he'll start saying that I need to sleep, the baby needs rest, you need rest, but what me sexy nub doesn't know is that this baby keeps me up a lot at night from the kicking and I take a lot of naps here and there, so mama is well rested but who am I to turn down more sleep? Closing my book I turn off the bedside lamp and slide into bed, immediately after I turn on my side I feel Freddie flip over and slide an arm around me pulling me against his bare chest, kissing my shoulder. And that's how I fall asleep every night.

I've been telling Freddie that we need darker blinds in here, the sun keeps finding ways to sneak into our bedroom every morning. Groaning I turn my head to see that Freddie is already up not surprising since 'Crazy' had him on a crazy sleep schedule, which came in handy when we were in college, I remember quite a few days that he literally had to drag my ass out of bed. Stretching I get up and make my way towards our now shared bathroom to pee and brush my teeth before I try to tame my blond curls. As I walk out I can smell the best smell in the world. BACON. That's when I know Freddie realized I was awake.

"Good morning Princess."

"Hey baby, it smells so good in here." I walk over and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, sit down and start eating bacon's almost done."

I turn around and see the amazing breakfast he made us this morning, eggs, sausage, pancakes and bacon. He gives me that sexy smirk as he sits down setting at least a pack of cooked bacon next to me.

"Freddie have I told you that I love when you cook me food like this?"

"Once or twice, but I have to make sure you stay full since your eating for two."

"When have I not eaten for two?"

"Excellent point. Baby eat before it gets cold."

As I dug in I couldn't help but moan a little bit Freddie knew how to cook and I made sure he knew it. See there is that sexy little smirk again. Half way through my plate of bacon I jumped startling Freddie I waved it off telling him the baby had kicked my ribs, baby likes bacon ever time I eat it, it does that. After I've eaten enough for a small country I get up and start the dishes which causes my nub to jump up.

"Baby don't I got it."

"There just dishes Freddie, not going to hurt me."

"I know but…"

"No buts, you cooked I got the dishes, go work on some tech thing were fine right here."

"Okay, I'll go but don't open the nursery door because that's where I'm going."

"I wanna see."

"Nope, you wanted it to be a surprise. So its staying a surprise until the baby shower."

"Cant believe you just told your pregnant girlfriend no."

"Well you see my pregnant girlfriend told me that no matter she said that I have to not let her find out the sex of the baby until the shower. So I'm just following your orders baby." Freddie said as he kissed me before walking down the hall.

FPOV

Closing the nursery door behind me I cant help but smile every time I walk in here knowing that in a few short months my little girl will be sleeping in here. When I found out Sam was pregnant I was freaking out on the inside, I wanted to date her, marry her and then have babies but life has a funny way of working out. Lets face it had we not gotten drunk that night and slept together then she probably wouldn't be pregnant and my daughter wouldn't be safely inside her mother. The only thing really that had to be finished was just putting her crib together and that was the last thing. I had painted the walls a light purple knowing my girlfriends dislike of pink, she had hardwood floors that had a matching light purple rug. The furniture was solid black, along with the rocking chair I had snuck in here last weekend.

The changing table had been put together for a few weeks and I had stocked it already with things we were going to need, it had a matching purple pad over it with tiny dark purple butterflies on it. On the wall where her crib would soon be had larger dark purple butterflies all over it. An hour later I had her crib together and set up, everything was finally in place, and ready. I know I jumped the gun on getting this stuff done early but I couldn't help it, I'm to excited. Smiling as I look around admiring all my handiwork I turn off the light and lock the door before walking out. Yes I know that a locked door wont stop Sam but she gave me her word on not looking, and that's one thing I love about her she never goes back on her word.

"Sam, baby where are you?" I call out walking around the apartment but not finding her, sighing I head out the door and down to the fire escape here she sits on the stairs slowly rubbing her growing belly. She jumps a little as I touch her but quickly relaxes. "Honey what are you doing out here it's a little chilly."

"Just thinking about these two kids I knew who shared there first kiss out here."

"Ahh those crazy kids, what where they thinking?" i asked her smirking

"Just to get it over with, like everything they did back then." She says smiling at me.

"I can recall one thing that we didn't do just to get it over with." I say before kissing her neck.

"Don't get to carried away her nub we have to meet Carly in an hour to prepare for the show."

"Don't…wanna…do…the…rehearsal."

"Freddie, come on we don't have time."

"Fine, but once rehearsal is over your sexy ass will be in our bed completely naked for the entire night."

"Sounds promising, now lets go in this kids kicking my bladder again."

I couldn't help but laugh at my beautiful girl as she walked towards the window, pretty soon she wouldn't be able to get out here. A few months ago you couldn't tell she was pregnant then practically over night you could defiantly tell. I loved it, it gave me this huge sense of pride knowing that my daughter was in there growing and healthy. I loved laying with Sam just running my fingers over her belly feeling the baby kick, kissing her belly.

"Freddie."

"Yeah?"

"Baby are you coming I've been calling you for over a minute, are you okay?"

"Yeah hon, I'm fine I was just thinking about our baby and how cute I think your bump is." I tell her climbing in threw the window.

"I kind of like it to, so another thing I was thinking was…do you think…that we might one day…possibly have another one?"

"Sam, I think we should get threw this one first but yes I want more."

"That's all I wanted to know, because if you said no I was going to leave you." She said laughing at the end.

"Not funny Sam."

"I'm just messing with you." She said opening our apartment door heading towards the bathroom.

"It's a good thing I love you, no one else would put up with your fun personality."

"Love you to baby." She called before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys think, i live for reviews.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter.

SPOV

I cant believe it, she's finally here. Ava Marie Benson is finally here. Of course she didn't make it easy for me, she was stubborn the whole time. Making me be in labor for fifteen hours before she decided to grace us with her beautiful self. She has Freddie's dark hair, my eyes, and my lips, but she has her daddy's nose. My beautiful baby girl, weighs in at six pounds seven ounces and nineteen inches long, but I can swear that she has to weigh more than that since I put on a good twenty five pounds. Most of it was belly because the second I pushed her out my stomach went instantly flat. I do have to admit that it is a little weird being able to see my feet again, and I'm actually going to be able to shave my own legs, don't get me wrong Freddie was amazing with helping me but I can do a way better job. Speaking of Freddie I had to practically kick him out of the hospital to go home and shower, crazy nub.

"Sam?" I hear Carly call as she walks in.

"Hey Carls."

"Oh she's so cute."

"I kinda like her." I say as I look at my daughter. "Sorry about the baby shower."

"Its okay, you had other things to do."

"Yeah but now everyone doesn't get to see me open there stuff and say thanks and have a party."

"Sam, its fine they understand. Besides we can always reschedule. Where's Freddie?"

"I made him go home and shower."

"Why? She was just born."

"Carly, he got up yesterday morning went to the gym and showered then helped you set everything up for the shower came back home to help me then spent the next fifteen hours with me while I was in labor and then another six hours staring at me, so I told him to go shower, and we need clothes and her car seat."

"Ah, he didn't want to go did he?"

"Not really, but he went any way. Carly do you want to hold her?"

"Yes." Carly all but yells. "Awe shes so tiny."

"Yeah sure wait until you push a baby out." I say before handing Ava over to her aunt.

"Sam, I think she looks like Freddie."

"That's what he said, and I see it but I also see me. Its weird, its like she has the best of us both."

"Well we'll see who she is more like when she's older."

"Me and Freddie have a bet going that she'll be smart like him but she will have all of my strength."

"Lets hope she doesn't have your appetite."

"I swear you can tell you and Freddie are best friends, he was complaining about that too."

* * *

><p>FPOV<p>

Its hard to believe that I'm a father. I'm happy I am one. And I'm happy that Sam is my wife now, hard to believe that our lives have turned out like this. It wasn't to long ago that me and Sam were welcoming our first baby into this world who was soon followed by our first son and second daughter. Hard to think about that first night as an accident now, if we hadn't had been drunk we would of never have had Ava. Me and Sam might of found our way back together eventually but we would of missed out on a lot of good things in the last five years.

It was almost instantly the first time I held Ava I knew I wanted more, not yet knowing how hard it was going to be to add another to our tiny family. For Ava's first Christmas Sam opened her present from me which was a diamond ring and I thought she would never had answered but she did. On our two year anniversary she told me she was pregnant again and I thought my heart was going to stop. The day that the twins were born I knew that was the third best day in my life. Chase and Baylee love getting into trouble, where Ava is more like me and loves computers she is extremely smart for five.

Sam was worried that she would turn into her mother but once I told her that she never would she seemed to never think about that again. Her mother showed up at our door once asking to see the kids but before I could stand up Sam had slammed the door in her face. I knew it hurt her but I also knew that she had a lot of hatred towards her. That night she asked me if the I thought the kids would ever hate her the way she hates her mom. But once she asked me she immediately took it back knowing that was a stupid question.

Watching Sam run around the back yard and the kids chasing her brings a smile to my face knowing that I am probably the luckiest man on the planet. Yes we broke up in high school, and spent five years as roommates who one night got drunk and turned towards each other when we were both hurt, but like I said I wouldn't change it for anything. My children are everything to me its amazing how you look at things differently once there here.

When Sam stops and she looks at me I see her smile and blow me a kiss before whispering to the kids, I stand and walk towards them but it doesn't take long before I'm laying on my back in the grass when my kids jumping all over and Sam just laughing.

Some things never change, like the love of a little boy for his best friend. Even thought we have gone out of our way as kids and teens to hurt and torment each other we still made it here at the end of it all. And I don't plan on ever letting any of this go with out a fight. Pulling Sam down by her arm I plant a kiss on her as the kids all scream EWW and run. Before I know it were still running around outside long after its dark.

Sorry for the crappy ending and short birth and after glow but I don't have time to be working on multiple chapter stories. One shots are for sure going to be written.


End file.
